totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Stella
Biography Stella is the mother of Clover. She looks identical to her daughter, just older (and her hair was originally a lighter shade of blond in "Mommies Dearest" and "Zooney World"). Stella's the typical stern-but-lovable mother. She first appears in "Mommies Dearest" where she and the other spies' moms go with their daughters to a spa facility, but become brainwashed to attack the girls. She then appears in "Zooney World" where she takes care of her nephew Norman and grounds Clover. At the end of the Zooney World episode, she releases Clover from her punishment. In the season 4 mini-series finale "Totally Busted", she comes home from Europe, along with Samantha and Alexandra's mothers Gabriella and Carmen, where they find out that their daughters are undercover super spies for WOOHP. Feeling that it is not something a "proper lady" sould do, Stella and the other moms force the girls to quit. They are later kidnapped by Mandy, Dominique, and Caitlin at The Groove after the latter were turned into spy-ssassins because of the SUDS. When the daughters rescue them and get captured in their place, Stella and the moms turn to Jerry to become spies, in which Stella's Catsuit was hot pink, and are able to save their daughters. At the end of the episode, she and the moms become official WOOHP spies. It is unknown who Clover's father is, but he was mentioned in "Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much?" and "Evil Valentine's Day" by Clover. It can be assumed that he and Stella are married since he sent Clover numerous Christmas gifts from Europe. It is also unknown if Clover's an only child, because in "Zero to Hero", Clover mentions that she has a nephew, so she may have an older sibling(s) who has children of their own, but this is never touched upon in any other episode. Stella also made a cameo appearance in "Totally Spies! The Movie" in a video made by WOOHP showing Clover stealing her mother's magazine. Stella makes an appearance in the Season 6 episode, "Nine Lives", in which Clover tries convincing her mom that she is studying to become a doctor rather than a fashion designer while she is at Malibu University. But she secretly keeps it to her mother about her course of being a fashion designer. Clover states that Stella is an earlobe conturing surgeon. After Feline Dion was arrested in her hypnotize state, Clover finally admits to her mother that she wanted to become a fashion designer rather than being a doctor like she is. Stella calmly accepts her daughter's course and her dreams to become a fashion designer which makes Clover hugs her happily. Appearances *"Halloween" (she calls Clover) *"Mommies Dearest" *"Nine Lives" *"Totally Busted" *"Zooney World" Trivia *In "Totally Busted" and "Nine Lives" Stella's voice is much deeper than Clover's. As a contrast to Phoebe's voice who is slightly deeper than Mandy's. Both Stella and Clover are voiced by the same actress. Gallery Totally_Busted.jpg|"Totally Busted" Stella.png|Stella in "Totally Busted" Gad298.JPG|"Mommies Dearest" Mothers_beat_up_scam.png|"Mommies Dearest" Scam_begs_for_mercy.png|"Mommies Dearest" Cp14.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Mommies_Dearest.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Normal mommies172.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Mommiedearest.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Stella is hypnitozed.png|"Mommies Dearest" Clover_a_stella.jpg| stella.JPG|Stella from "Nine Lives" stella1.JPG|Stella with Clover in "Nine Lives" stella2.JPG|Stella with Norman in "Zooney World" Clover's mansion another view.png|"Zooney World" Clover's mansion staircase.png|"Zooney World" Clover's mansion looking up at the study area.png|"Zooney World" Clover's mansion view from the bed.png|"Zooney World" Clover's mansion view from the study area.png|"Zooney World" Totallybustedpt.jpg|"Totally Busted" Totallybusted2.jpg|"Totally Busted" stella0.JPG|With her daughter in "Totally Busted" Nine lives.jpg|"Nine Lives" Category:Female Category:WOOHP Agent